Life and Death
by NuclearParadise
Summary: As the Lord of Death, Ivan must bring those that have lived their lives out to the realm of the dead, but when he finds Matthew Williams, a young man freezing in the snow, he cannot help but bend the rules. Unfortunately, life has a price. RusCan Oneshot Human AU


Matthew stared up at the night sky, his breathing ragged and weak. He could hear and see everything in a new light, the stars seemed brighter, the sighing of the trees was more relaxing, and the gentle thump of his heart was more prominent. Life as he knew it was fading away while he lie in the icy snow, freezing to death. He hadn't planned on getting lost in the mountains when he had decided to go hiking alone, but now he wished that he had better prepared. The beautiful colors of late dusk melded together, darkening into a midnight black. Matthew knew that this would be the last thing he would ever witness. Never again would he be able to see his beloved family, he wouldn't even be able to say goodbye. If they even knew he was gone.

A single icy tear dripped down his cheek and into the unforgiving snow. He took a weak breath and whimpered. This wasn't how he would have imagined his final moments. He had hoped that he could have found his one true love before the light of day faded from his vision. But alas, it was too late for that. Now he was just anticipating the end. His limbs had already become numb long before now, the cold slowly crawling it's way to his core. He could no longer feel his frozen blue lips as he muttered a silent word.

Strangely, he felt calm. Even with sorrow hanging like a cloud in his mind, he felt at peace in the middle of this quiet plane. He could imagine the eyes of the forest watching him as he took his final breaths.

Then, something came to disturb the peace. The faint clop of hooves in the distance caused him to blink slowly and try his best to look in that direction. He couldn't even lift his head. So tired, so very tired. They came closer and closer until he could hear them come to a sudden stop. He took as big a breath he could manage. Someone else was here to witness his death.

He could hear them dismount their horse, falling heavily onto the ground. Their own footsteps led all the way over to him. An aura of darkness and death wafted around him as they lowered their face into his vision. Matthew blinked lazily and stared up at them, unmoving.

It was a man, not much older than him, their face stony and emotionless. Matthew could see by the glint in their faded violet eyes that they were here for a purpose. He knew who this man was, he was death himself. No one held so much power in every step, yet seemed to leech it from everything around them.

They reached down and scooped their hand underneath his back and lifted him into a sitting position. Matthew winced, but could not do anything to stop them. He eyed their features closer, curious to see what this deathly figure looked like. His hair, though underneath a soft black hat was beige and well-groomed. Over deathly pale skin, he could see that his clothing was black and silk-like. It flowed carelessly in a breeze that was nonexistent, giving him a mysterious and powerful image.

"Are you going to take me away?" Matthew asked, using his last ounces of energy to speak.

Death blinked and Matthew could see a slight frown on his lips. "You are so young and so brave to speak out to your death... I regret it when I say, yes, I must take you with me to the realm of the dead." He gently leaned his other hand onto Matthew's cheek, feeling even colder than the snow around them.

A frown tugged Matthews lips and he closed his eyes. "I see... We all must face you someday, yes?"

Death nodded solemnly. "It is my job, no? I must travel this earth only in search of more souls to take with me. People like you, young and still so attached to life cause me to regret my calling." He sighed and carefully moved the hair from Matthew's face. "Such beauty... I wish I could see you with color in your cheeks and light in your eyes, Matthew Williams."

Matthew's eyes fluttered open at his last comment. He could see the wet film over Death's eyes and the pained look he gave. A ball formed in his throat and he looked down at his lap. He couldn't blame Death, it was his job after all, he was only escorting him. If anything, he blamed fate. "And can you not spare me if not for a while longer so that I may be restored to my formal beauty?" He asked, looking up at the man.

Death stared straight into his eyes for a moment and looked away. "I wish I could my dear, but that is not for me to decide." Matthew felt his chest constrict.

"Why not? I can see, you are hiding something." Matthew felt his life begin to fade, he was pushing himself to the limit.

Death looked back over to him. "That would require a piece of my heart." He sighed, but no cloud of white left his lips.

His cheeks would have warmed if not for them becoming numb. "I see. I do not wish to inconvenience you." He blinked for one last time. "I am ready to come with you, Death."

A moment of silence passed, neither of them making a sound. Death's horse neighed and dug its hooves into the snow.

"Nyet, I cannot take you with me." Death finally muttered.

Matthew's eyes widened slightly. "W-wait, what? What do you mean?"

Death scooped his other arm under Matthew's legs and lifted him up. "You do not deserve such an early fate." He strode over to his horse and set Matthew on the saddle. Matthew was dazed, confused as to what was happening. Death lifted himself up onto his horse and held the reins. "I'm taking you home Matthew."

Matthew slumped himself onto Death's back as the horse began to charge forward, in fear of falling down. "W-what do you mean? Aren't I supposed to die?"

"I cannot allow it." Was all Matthew could hear over the heavy pound of hooves.

Matthew watched from the side as they were headed back down through the mountains at an almost blinding speed. He had to close his eyes as the trees and snow became a nauseating blur. But, with his eyes closed, he could feel himself drifting away. If it were sleep or death that was pulling him under, he was unsure. Everything became silent.

* * *

><p>Death felt Matthew's presence lighten, and he narrowed his eyes on the path ahead. He wasn't going to allow him to die, they were going to make it. He cracked the reigns, causing his horse to run faster. "Come on girl, we're almost there."<p>

They traveled out of the mountains and to the edge of the woods where he could see a long string of smoke stretch high into the sky. He knew what he was doing was wrong, it defied his very existence, but something about Matthew, his bravery, his beauty, it made even him feel alive. No one had ever had enough courage to speak up to him and accept their fate so wholesomely. Most begged, begged for mercy and their very lives. Pathetic. It left a sour taste in his mouth. They were the ones who say that they had not cherished life enough, that they weren't ready to die. No on ever was.

Matthew on the other hand, had spoke out even if it was the most gentlest of whispers, with his own dying breath with such courage. He was so quiet like a flower, even in death. Death couldn't snuff out such a delicate flame. He knew the price of his actions and he was ready to face the consequences. Matthew was a being that needed to be nourished and held, one that could be independent if given his chance. He was brave, but he wasn't foolish.

Death admired this, and so allowed him life. He wished to see Matthew stronger, to see him alive. He hated how his presence seemed to dull those who have lived, they usually became silent shadows, roaming the earth without purpose. How he hoped that Matthew wouldn't become this way. He wanted to leave him be so he could live a normal life, but he just couldn't. He had to see Matthew.

They neared Matthew's house, his horse's pace slowing to a moderate trot. Behind him, Death could feel Matthew lying against him. He slipped off of his horse and quickly tended to the young man. Matthew's skin was cold and pale, close to death. Underneath however, when Death lifted him into his arms, he could feel life still pulsing through him. He peered into his face, gently running his thumb over the frozen streak on his cheek.

Death glanced up at the house, determination in his eyes. He began to walk, feeling his cloak flutter around him. The house was small and peaceful, the only sign of life coming from inside being the smoke spilling from the chimney. Everyone was asleep, though Death could sense that there was a thick cloud of worry hanging above all of them. They knew of Matthew's disappearance. He trudged forward in the snow and slipped inside through the front door. It was warm inside, quite welcoming. He glanced around and spotted the stairs off to the far right. The bedrooms must be upstairs.

Like a ghost, he slipped through the darkness of the house and into the one room with its door ajar. It smelt of cinnamon and maple syrup inside, much better than the usual moss and rot he was used to. He strode over to Matthew's bed and carefully set him down. His eyes were glued on his frame. Matthew was beautiful, looking even more so in sleep. He gently blanketed him in the covers, smoothing them over his shoulders. Matthew's ears, cheeks, and nose had faded red in the heat.

Death sighed and pet his curly blonde hair. He felt torn that Matthew wouldn't see him the way he saw him. Matthew was just a mere mortal and he was the god of death after all. He looked over to his bedpost in thought. Perhaps he could see him again some time. He reached a hand into his coat and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Meet me tomorrow Matthew Williams, my horse will be waiting at the forest's edge for you, I have some urgent business to discuss with you."

Death paused, looking over to Matthew's sleeping form. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to talk about with him, he just wanted to see him again. Then he looked back down at his note.

"Sincerely,

Lord Death"

Again he paused in thought. He then added something else to the bottom of the note.

"Ivan"

He had never told anyone his actual name, although no one had ever asked. A small smile spread across his frigid features and he neatly folded the note. It would have to do. Death turned around with one last glance towards Matthew and disappeared into the night.

The faint rhythm of hooves outside lead back into the mountains.

Matthew opened his eyes again in the morning, feeling the warming rays of the sun caress his skin. He felt a surge of shock run through his body. "I-I'm alive?" He glanced all around his room, blinking like mad. Feeling had returned to his hands and legs ad he moved them about. He lifted his hand to his face curiously. It was no longer deathly pale, but tan and full with color. He glanced outside his window in wonder, expecting to see a starlight horse or a man adorned in black. All he found was the forest line, full of chirping winter birds and squirrels skittering around.

Then his eyes landed on his bedpost, where he found a small folded note. He cocked his head to the side and reached over to pick it up. It was course and yellowed, but smelt fresh of ink. He pulled it over to himself and unfolded it. His eyes skimmed over the short note, slightly widening by the end. "So it wasn't a dream..." He stared back out his window in wonder.

Matthew slid out of bed and stood on wobbly legs. It took him a moment to steady himself, but he eventually stood straighter. He had to go see his brother and his parents. They would have to be worried sick about him by now. He gently pushed his door open and glanced from door to door. Each door was left ajar, they must be awake already. Matthew walked downstairs and wandered into the kitchen.

"Papa? Dad? Alfred?" He called as he stepped inside. Every one of their heads turned from what they were doing, their eyes wide with shock.

"M-mattie?" His father asked, setting down his cup of tea. A smile spread across Alfred's face as he rushed forward.

"You're okay! I knew you would be!" Matthew stepped back a little as his brother attacked him with a huge hug.

His two fathers looked at him in astonishment, both looking back and forth from each other.

"Where have you been Mattieu!?" Papa asked, setting his hands on his hips.

Matthew blinked, not sure how to explain at first. He could remember being out in the mountains hiking before he had fallen down in exhaustion, he could remember being ready to give up, but then he was visited by Death, who had shown him mercy.

Before he could answer, his dad pushed out his chair loudly. "You little git! We've been worried sick! You have been missing for days! We thought that we had lost you!"

Matthew's cheeks warmed in embarrassment and he flinched at his father's tone. He felt terrible for worrying them so. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just got lost and-"

"Do you have any idea of what dangers lurk in the mountains Matthew?! You could have been eaten by a wolf!" His papa exclaimed.

"Not to mention the evil sprites and fairies who could have put a curse on you!" His other father added.

"You're not helping Arthur."

"Shut up frog! They're real and you know that!"

His fathers began to fight again, getting in each other's face.

Alfred leaned back from their hug with a huge smile. Matthew could see the excitement glitter in his eyes. "Did you have to fight for your life? Like an amazing battle between you and a bear! Oh! Lemme guess! You won! That's my brother!"

Matthew gave an awkward laugh. "Uh... yea, sure." He eyed the food placed out on the table his father was sitting at, still fighting with his papa. "Hey Al, I don't want to be rude, but do you mind if I save my amazing story until _after_ breakfast?" His stomach gave an audible growl at the mention of food.

Alfred laughed. "Of course!"

He nodded thanks and they both took their seats at the table. Their fathers eventually made up and joined them for breakfast. A few questions were asked while they ate, but most of them were answered by the end. His parents however weren't very convinced that he had seen Death that night.

"What do you mean you saw death? Death isn't a person Matthew, it's an occurrence." His dad argued, sipping his tea.

"Dad, I know what I saw. I'm not crazy! He's the one who took me back here!"

"You must have been hallucinating." His papa offered in a softer tone.

"I know I wasn't! He was pale and smelt of the grave! He's the one who led me back home! How do you explain me coming back here so fast?"

They all shook their heads. "You need to rest Mattie, you may have a fever." His papa pushed his chair back and came over to him. "Come, let's get you to bed."

Matthew stood up. "But I'm not tired papa! I'm perfectly fine!"

"That was a command, let's go Mattieu." Matthew sighed as his father lead him back to bed and tucked him in. He felt like a child. "There, now, please get some rest, you gave us quite the scare for he past few days, we don't want you getting sick on us."

Matthew nodded and rested his head down onto his pillow. Sleep was the last thing he wanted at the moment. "Yes, papa." He murmured.

"Sleep well." His father whispered sweetly as he left the room.

Matthew sat in silence, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was racing with millions of different things. He was glad to be back home, even with his parents mad at him. But something still hung in his mind like a mass of unsurety and wonder. Was he really going to go out again tonight and visit Death for a second time? Or was he trying to trick him... Would Death change his mind and take him with him after all?

But if he refused Death, what would happen...?

Matthew couldn't fall asleep as he pondered his fate from that night following. He couldn't stop remembering the absolute pain on Death's face when he said he must take him to his fate. Was it for his own misfortune, or his?

He leaned over and picked up the note still sitting on his bedpost, opening it neatly again. There was a name signed at the bottom beside "Lord Death." Matthew thought about it for a while.

The day dragged on slowly, Alfred or one of his fathers occasionally visiting with some porridge or bread for him to eat. He neglected his food, pretending to be asleep. Once or twice they would come over and make sure that he was still alive before leaving.

Once the sun dipped below the mountains, Matthew began to panic. He was almost sure that Death had changed his mind. The sound of hooves again returned, sending a spike of fear down his spine. Death had sent his horse after all.

Matthew clutched at his blankets and stared out the window in fear. The ghostly white horse was roaming around his home, occasionally glancing towards his window. Matthew froze as his eyes locked with the beast's beady black ones. It had noticed too, rearing back on its hind legs.

He wanted to hide further under the blankets and forget everything that had happened, to pretend that it was all a hallucination. But he couldn't, the horse had seen him, it was bellowing. Matthew whispered a silent prayer before sliding out of bed. He made his way through the house, peeking into his parents' room briefly. The blankets rose and fell slowly to indicate his fathers' sleeping bodies. Arthur flipped over in bed and snored. Matthew eased the door shut and stealthily made his way out of the house.

Death's horse swished it's head, it's mane fluttering around like black wisps. It neighed in greeting as the blonde approached.

"O-okay, I'll come with you..." Matthew said shakily, walking up to the horse.

It snorted in approval and leaned down for him to mount. He bit his lip and hopped up onto the huge saddle. Matthew reached for the reins, but the horse swished them away from his grasp. He looked down at its face questioningly, but the horse ignored him. Before he was completely situated, it started forward.

Matthew was thrown forward with a jolt and he gripped the leather saddle for dear life. "O-Oh! S-slow down!" He cried as the horse began to run at an amazing speed.

They were headed in the same direction that Death had found him.

Matthew griped his mouth, feeling his stomach churn. "M-maple... I think I'm going to be sick!"

Wind whistled in his ears as they traveled at unmeasurable speeds. Time ticked on for a few more minutes that felt like hours, but Matthew eventually felt the horse slow its pace. He practically fell off the side into the snow when it came to a complete stop. A hoarse grunt escaped his lips and he rubbed his stomach.

"Hello Matthew Williams." Came a gentle, yet unsettling voice.

Matthew's heart skipped a beat.

Death-or Ivan as he had been informed, reached his hand down to offer assistance. Matthew looked up at the lord with an uneasy frown, taking his hand. Ivan pulled him up with little effort, brushing the snow from his shoulders.

"You should really be more careful, a fall like that can hurt a young man such as yourself." Ivan tried to smile the best he could, though it kind of looked like a wolf trying not to bare its teeth.

Matthew tried not to show his absolute fear. "U-uhm... What... what was it you wanted to discuss, Lord Death?" He asked, though he was afraid of his answer.

Death's face softened. "Please, call me Ivan. If you called me 'Lord Death' all of the time, it would feel too formal." He gave a strange look and rubbed the back of his head. "I... well I hadn't really expected you would come..."

Matthew's fear lessened the slightest bit, giving way to curiosity. "Why would I refuse? You are the one who determines who lives and who dies, it would be foolish of me not to come."

Ivan looked up at him, his eyes flashing with some strange glint. "Well, I am glad you came none-the-less." He paused for a moment, adding a bit of tension between them. "You still do remember your price for life, don't you?"

Matthew visibly stiffened. There was that dreaded topic. He had to be brave, even if it _did_ kill him. "C-can you tell me again? I don't see where my input is in this transaction."

Ivan's pale cheeks lightened with color the slightest bit. Matthew blinked several times in astonishment, was Death actually blushing!?

"Well, when I said that I must give a piece of my heart, I meant that I must imprint upon the person that I am willing to allow life." His cheeks darkened a little, and Matthew could just barely see a faded pink crawl up from under his ash scarf.

Matthew's ears and cheeks burned at the realization of what he meant. "So y-you're saying... that..."

Ivan nodded, dismissing the rest of his sentence. "Yes, I must fall in love with this person... but also," His eyes bore in Matthew's and he could almost pull the words from the other man's mouth before he spoke them. "That human must return those feelings as well." Death stepped forward, reaching with his hand to trace over his delicate face.

Matthew stepped away abruptly, shaking his head with a whimper. His eyes shut tight, holding in the tears that threatened to come. "N-no... I never asked for this."

"What?"

He opened his eyes again, feeling warm tears begin to fall down his face. "I was dying, I-I just wanted to die. B-but you saved me a-and now you ask for my love?" Ivan's face changed from bashful to disappointment. "I'm sorry... I just... you... I can't love you." He quickly tore his eyes from the very man who had spared his life. "You're the embodiment of Death, I... I cannot fall in love with you. I-It's impossible."

Death blinked, his hand still suspended in the air. He could feel a lump form in his throat. Something within him cried out and screamed like a banshee, but the other side accepted his offer. He took a deep breath, returning his hand to his side. For a strange unheard reason, he had expected the answer he had received. Why should Matthew love him? He had just met him the night before on his death-bed, allowed life by a love-struck fool even when he hadn't intended such a fate.

All humans were greedy. He'd just hoped that maybe Matthew was _the one_. That special one among them that could stray from their usual behavior. One that perhaps would complete him.

Ivan closed his eyes, feeling his body twitch and fidget, trying to regain control. It strived to do as it had for hundreds of years. **Kill**, it begged, **Kill.** But his will was stronger, he couldn't take Matthew's life even if it did cost him dearly.

Without another word, he turned away from Matthew, his cloak and scarf fluttering behind him.

"Go, now." He commanded, his voice cold and unsympathetic.

Matthew took a step forward, reaching his hand out to place it on Ivan's shoulder. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"NOW" Death commanded again, a bolt of lightning thundering in the distance. A storm was rolling over the bright crescent moon.

His horse reared up on its hind-legs, letting out an echoing bellow. Shadows stretched out from his feet like the ocean tide, blackening the ground. Anger burned in his eyes, a fierce amethyst that pierced the midnight air.

Matthew quickly mounted his horse and rode away, leaving Death alone in the snow-touched plain. His soul raged, hungering for the one he was meant to capture.

_No one refused Death._

He clenched his fists and threw one into the nearest tree, sending jagged shards of wood in all directions. The tree rotted from the inside out, slowly dying from his touch.

Ivan took another deep breath, falling down to his knees. He could not cry, he could not yell, he could not reap the souls of every living thing on this earth as he so dearly wished, he could only sit and wait. A burning had arisen in the right side of his face, searing with frozen cinders. It traveled with a lingering chill all down his body.

It would have never worked anyway. Matthew was a mortal, one hundred years would have passed in a blink of an eye, and for what? To see his love die anyway? Having to be escorted to the realm of the dead by his own lover?

Ivan rested his head against the wilting husk left of the tree he had killed, sighing in the cold night air.

_Forget about it._

* * *

><p>Matthew returned to his bed, staring outside his window. He couldn't even begin to think of rest with all of the thoughts rolling through his mind.<p>

Death had taken a liking to him, and that chilled him deep in his bones. It scared and confused him. Why? Why him? What was so special about him?

Death's horse slowly returned back to the woods, its willow mane whipping around in the seemingly torrential wind. A storm brewed in the sky far ahead.

He worried for the future...

After a while, however, he began to get back into the rhythm of his normal life style. It took him a bit to stop having to glance out his window every night in fear, but that too evaporated away. Death's horse had never returned after that night.

Matthew returned to his chores in helping his family as he usually had, retrieving buckets of water, collecting firewood and tending to their crops. His family calmed down seeing as Matthew had not been mentally or physically harmed on his little adventure into the mountains. Everything was back to normal.

Once when he went to the well to retrieve water for washing their clothes, he had glanced down at the water to see his reflection. He could have swore he saw the reflection of another face beside his own.

Other than that, nothing else out of the ordinary happened.

Just as before, his curiosity was still as deadly as ever, much to his own misfortune. Matthew made sure to keep from entering the mountains this time, but he did venture a bit into the woods unaccompanied. He kept his eyes and ears open for any dangers, being extra cautious. Matthew basked in the beauty of the spring plants. Even the little pesky mushrooms that grew upon the roots of trees were vibrant in his eyes.

Matthew kept walking along the trail previously made by a herd of deer passing by, a calm smile on his face. He couldn't ask for a more beautiful day. His eyes skimmed the bright blue sky, glowing with warmth. He daydreamed of what it would be like among the clouds with a content sigh.

As he closed his eyes he could imagine flying in the sky with the birds at his side. The sun warming his face with its gentle glow. The breeze in his hair. He could almost feel it.

There was a rumbling sound from his left, a gray thundercloud amongst the beautiful blue sky. He tried to pay no mind, soaring and dipping with the flow of the wind. The sky was drenched in melodic colors, brilliant reds, yellows, and oranges. Sunset was upon him.

Another low growl sounded, closer than before. Matthew stopped briefly, opening his eyes to glance off to his side. "Hmm?" He lifted a questioning brow and tilted his head. "H-hello?" His voice shook nervously.

As far as he could see, there was nothing there... but a sudden rustling in the bushes changed his mind. The creature growled again, before a wet nose poked out from the shrubbery.

Matthew gasped in horror, stumbling backwards. Two pointed ears and a pair of amber eyes became visible as a shadow emerged from the bushes.

"N-nice wolf... p-please, I-I did not mean to tread o-on your land... I-" A scream ripped from his throat as the powerful beast lept onto him, claws drawn forward and gaping jaw snapping. He was thrown to the ground in an instant as the wolf tore at his clothing, raking its claws through his flesh. Matthew thrashed around, trying in vain to throw the wolf off of himself. But the beast did not relent, it clasped its dagger-sharp teeth around his arm. Matthew yelped and tried to tear his arm away. "H-help! Help!" He screamed as the wolf ripped him to shreds. Blood welled up all over his body, coating him and the dark-grey beast scarlet. It snarled, ripping its mouth from his arm, a mixture of foamy blood and saliva pouring from its maw. Matthew tried once again to push it off, landing one blow to the wolf's head. It seemed enraged, letting out a yelp before once again tearing away at him. This time it tore at his face, sinking its teeth into his nose and cheek.

"**Help M-me!**" He gave one last shout before his cries were drowned out by the ravaging beast on top of himself.

"Stop!" A voice rang out, thundering like the boom of lightning. The wolf froze immediately, its tail dropping between its legs. It lifted its head and glanced over its shoulder.

Matthew's eyes had almost become swollen shut, blood stinging his tears. All he could see was a dark figure stepping into the plane, its gloved hand drawn forward.

"Демон! Off with you!" It flicked its wrist, causing the wolf to release its grip on Matthew and step away. It cowered like a pup from the figure, its ears held flat on its head.

Matthew couldn't believe what was happening.

"That's it, shoo!" They prompted, stepping forward.

The wolf wasted no time scurrying away, yipping and whining. Matthew glanced from the dog to the figure, a growing worry hanging over him. What was powerful enough to scare away a wild animal!? Or rather... who?

His eyes ran over the landscape in devastation. Not only was it drenched in his own blood, but there was also something horrid smelling that reminded him of death. The grass had wilted and yellowed where the figure's black boots rested.

A horrible feeling crept into his chest, gripping his heart in cold-steel fingers. "Death..." He murmured, feeling his throat seal up tight.

They approached him without a word, bringing a cold air along with them. Matthew tried to back away, but every movement felt so far out of his reach.

"Matthew, so we meet again." Death murmured in his dark, emotionless voice. "I always knew that we would see each other once more." He sounded a bit amused.

"Y-you're death," He swallowed hard, feeling a flood of blood coat his throat. "of course I would have to face you again one day."

Death seemed amused by that morbid statement, a chuckle hidden long in the crypt rumbling in his throat. "Yes, I guess you are right. But..." He reached down and picked up his hand in his own gloved one. "I am still saddened that it must be this way."

Matthew stared up at him, shaking his head. "Even now, you will not show me your face... You hide it from me, why? Am I not deserving to see my fate? Or are you afraid?" He asked hoarsely.

Ivan stirred beneath his raven hood, tilting it farther downward. "You are not to see my face, for if you would than you would be the one afraid of _me_. I do not wish to scare you in your final moments, Matthew, only allow you to be numbed from pain."

Matthew frowned and coughed into his fist. "Show me your face, I wish to know if you are still as you were the day I saw you so many moons ago." He added a little "please" on the end to sweeten up his statement.

Ivan held his hand gently over his as he hesitantly reached up with the other to pull his veil down. The shadows guarding his face were lifted as his hood fell onto his silken scarf, revealing his once youthful face.

Matthew's throat hitched as he saw the ripped and charred skin bordering what looked to be a human skull. Half of his face seemed to have been burned away, leaving only the left side intact. Ivan's amethyst eyes pierced into his own, still and cold.

"Now you see Matthew, what happens when I allow a mortal to live without consequence." He glanced down and removed his glove, revealing his skeletal fingers. "I have taken the weight of your death on my physical form, it has altered my appearance greatly."

The young blonde closed his eyes and swallowed. "I'm sorry, I-I never meant for any of this t-to happen..." Tears pricked his eyes. "I should have just listened to my father..."

Ivan used his gloved hand to tip his head up by his chin. "No, it is not your fault, I knew that one day this would happen. I saw this happening long before you or your parents were even thought of, I saw a balance in the world, one that would cost me dearly." He rested his hand on his cheek, rubbing it tenderly. "It would cost me half of my face, half of my body, half of my soul, and half of my heart."

Matthew opened his eyes, blinking away his tears.

"But that doesn't mean that it has gone to waste, right?" Death pulled a long golden chain from his cloak, holding it between his bony fingers. He eyed it affectionately before gingerly holding it out for the younger male. "A single emerald encased in gold crafted with power unknown to any mortal. I give you the gift of immortality and life, to live forever as the opposite of death." Matthew was speechless as Ivan carefully wrapped the gold chain around his neck, resting the emerald on his chest. He glanced down and eyed the small gem. It was finely cut in the shape of a heart and was as bright as the spring leaves. He glanced back up at the death god with wide wondering eyes. Ivan leaned forward and sealed his fate with a kiss, his lips deathly cold against his own.

A rush of life flooded over his body, tingling around his wounds and burning in his chest. He slowly melded back into the kiss, feeling his own lips burn with cold. Power thrummed in his veins, pushing a wave of heat throughout his whole body. It crashed like the sea and thundered like a storm, spilling out from his lips.

Ivan broke the kiss to gasp, his cheeks flushed a deep red. He breathed out a long sigh and rested his hand on his forehead. Matthew reached up and felt his lips, running his fingers over their chapped surface. He glanced down at himself, his eyes widening. All of his wounds had closed, leaving only perfectly porcelain skin behind. He glanced back up at Ivan in amazement.

His skin slowly faded back to its usually corpse-like pale and he regained his posture. He pulled his scarf up to hide the bottom of his chin.

"Wh-what did you do?" Matthew stuttered.

Ivan nodded to his necklace. "You are my opposite, Matthew. You are the god of life, and now you will never have to travel with me to the land of the dead."

"B-but I-if I'm life, than what's going to happen to you?"

Death reached over with his gloved hand and rested it on his chin. "You can now complete me."

For a split second, Matthew could have swore he saw the hint of a grin on his ancient lips.

His horse bellowed from far behind, its hooves drumming towards them. Ivan turned his head with a smile, nodding towards his stead. "Would you like to join me for a ride? The day is still young yet, perhaps we can find where the sun will take us for the time being?" He offered his hand.

Matthew glanced from his palm to the horse and hesitantly took it. Ivan helped him up and scooped him into his arms. "You know, there isn't much difference between me and you now." He took his glove off and entwined their fingers.

The young blonde looked puzzled. "Hmm?" His eyes flicked over to Ivan and his eyebrows raised. Ivan's skin had flushed a healthy color, his cheeks rosy and his eyes glittering. Matthew gasped in surprise and looked down at their hands.

"You fill even the most void parts of me with life." Death gave him a little peck on the cheek that felt warmer than usual.

Matthew nodded his forehead against his. "Well, I guess now that I am the lord of life, then even you aren't too hard to warm up."

Ivan chuckled and helped Matthew onto his horse. He turned to the great beast and petted its head. "Good girl, I knew you could find him just in time." The horse snorted and nudged his head. He smiled and mounted its saddle right in front of the blonde. "Hold on tight."

Matthew rolled his eyes with a grin. "I think I know that by now."

Ivan let out a long laugh as they once again began to travel, the horse's hooves clattering on the ground below them.

Matthew closed his eyes and leaned his head against Ivan's back, feeling his mind soar again. He imagined flying in the clouds again, bathed in an eternal light that only he would be able to touch. A small smile made its way onto his face as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's chest. Ivan released one hand from the reins and entwined their fingers again lovingly. Matthew rubbed his thumb into his palm. "Thank you," He murmured. "for the gift of life."


End file.
